bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
GuppyLight (1st Movie)
GuppyLight 'Is A Movie About When A Girl, Moella, Moves To Forks With Her Dad. She Meets Gobacob, And Edgil along the way. But, Moella Is Chased By A Lobster, James, Who Wants Her To Become One Of Them. Can She Be Saved? Rating: '''PG, Drama, Mystery '''And A Little Bit Of Kissing, But Ok. '''This Is A Little Much Different Than '''The Original Twilight Movie. ''Script: Moella: Today, Im Going Back To Forks. But I'll Miss When I Was Living With My Mom. But Then, It Will Be Nice In Forks. *Music: Jazz* *Moella And Her Dad Walks Inside The House* Dad: Ok Moella, You Like Your Room? It Has Blue In It. Moella: Yeah, I Do Like It. *Moella Hears Someone, Calling Her Name* Dad: Come on, There Is Someone else Who Like To Meet You. *They Walk Outside* Phil: Hey Charlie! Charlie: Hey Phil, Whats Up!, This Is My Daughter, Moella. Moella: Hi. Gobacob: Whats Up! Its Nice Meeting You. Moella: Hi Gobacob, We Could Be Great Friends. *Moella Sees A Truck that is Red And Brown* Charlie: Its Your Birthday Present. Moella: Thank You! Charlie: Now, Get To School! *Moella Drives Her Truck Off* * 'At The School ' *Moella Walks Into Class, And Saw A Mysterious Guppy, He Has Brown/Red Hair, Wears a Blue/Black Shirt With Blue Eyes. Moella Walks By The Fan To Make Him Notice Her, But Then He Stumples His Paper.* Teacher: Ok Class, We Are Gonna Do A Assignment for- *Bell Rings And The Mysterious Guppy, Got Up As Quick As He Can, As Moella Looked At Him, Worried. After That, She Heard Him Talking To The School Principal.* Mysterious: I Want To Be In A Different Class. Principal: Im Sorry. But All The Classes Are Full. *The Guppy Walked Out Of The Principal's Office And Went To Lunch* * '''At Lunch Time *Moella Sat Next To Her Friends, And The Table Was Next To The GuppyCullens, All Of The Cullens Came In, But When The Guppy Went In, Moella Stared At Him* Annia: FYI, Thats Edgil, He is such a dreamboat. Moella: I Know Right, He Looks So Mysterious. *As Edgil Sat at the Table, Moella Stared At Him For So Long, Lunch Was Now Over, And Time For Free Time. Moella Had Earbuds On Listening To Music, Then A Guppy Was Driving Recklessly, He Almost Hit Mollella, But Edgil Saved Her. They Both Looked At Each other, Then Edgil Got Up And Left, While Other Guppies Came To See If She Was Ok.* * Back Inside The School *Back Inside, Charlie Checked On Moella, And Then, The Reckless Driver Came.* Charlie: You Tried To HURT My Daughter!? Driver: No! I Was- Charlie: You Can Kiss Your License Goodbye *Takes Away Licence* Driver: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Charlie: Go To Class. * The Hallway *Moella Was Waiting For Class To Start, Then Edgil Came* Moella: Thank You Edgil: Your Welcome *Edgil Walks Away, But Moella Worries.* *At Night, Edgil Takes Moella To Meet His Family* Edgil: This Is Renessolly, Emmilly, Rosolly, And etc. Moella: Hi Everyone. *After That, Moella Looked For Edgil And Saw His Beautiful Skin Glow Like Dimonds. Moella Stands With Amusement.* Moella: Wow Edgil: Oh...Its Nothing. Moella: Its Actually Nice. Emmilly: Hey! Wanna Play Baseball? Moella And Edgil: Ok. *Later On, They Didnt Know They Was Watched By James. He Smelled Moella And Thirst To Find Her. He Decides To Act Like A Friend Of Her, By Calling Her Phone* *When The GuppyCullens Was Walking, Moella's Phone Rang, It Was From Her Old Friend, Gobacob. Gobacob Was Actually At Home. She Answered, Listen To "Him" Then Came To The Place.* *Moella Walks In The Place, When James Came Out Of Nowhere And Holded Her Arm, Moella Begged For Him To Let Go, But He Didn't. He Was About to-WAIT! Edgil Came Out Of Nowhere! James Ran Off Like A Scardey Cat.* *Moella Woke Up in Bed With Edgil By Her Side. He Said She Was Fine And Would You Like To Go To The Prom With Me? And Moella Said Yes. They Arrived And Then Saw Gobacob* Gobacob: Hi Moella! Wanna Dance at The Sweethearts? Moella: Well, Um, I want to Dance With Edgil. Gobacob: Oh. Ok. *After Taking Pictures For The School Album, Moella And Edgil Danced By A Chandelier, Where They're All Alone.* Edgil: It Was Pretty Nice Meeting You. Moella: Yes It Was. Can I Spend The Rest Of My Life With You? Edgil: Yes You Can. *After That, Moella And Edgil Kissed At The Ending, And Then, The Credits Showed. Actors Molly Gil Goby Deema Oona Nonny Lobsters Crabs Snails All Made By Universal studios. © GuppyLight.